A digital offset or digital architecture printing system may be used for variable data ink-based printing. In digital offset printing processes, a thin layer of fountain solution is evenly applied across a surface of a light energy-absorptive imaging plate or blanket, which may be arranged on an outer portion of a rotatable imaging drum or cylinder. The rotatable imaging cylinder may be configured to bring regions of the imaging plate surface to pass adjacent subsystems or processing stations, including: a dampener for applying the fountain solution; an imaging system for imaging or image-wise vaporization of fountain solution from select regions of the imaging plate; an inker for applying ink to the imaging plate surface; a transfer station from which an ink image is transferred to a printable medium; and a cleaner system for removing residue from a surface of the image plate and preparing the surface to begin the process anew.
After applying fountain solution to an imaging plate in an ink-based digital printing process, an imaging system having of a high power laser may be used to image-wise vaporize fountain solution from select regions of the plate surface. The imaging plate is configured to absorb light energy for heating and locally boiling off fountain solution from the plate surface. A modulated light source such as a high power laser may be implemented to selectively vaporize fountain solution at regions on the plate where ink is to adhere to form an ink image in accordance with digital image data. A suction manifold may be implemented for removing fountain solution vapor from the imaging zone. Ink may be applied by the inker, and may adhere to the select regions of the imaging plate from which fountain solution has been vaporized to form an ink image. Conversely, ink may be rejected by regions of the imaging plate surface where fountain solution remains. The ink image may be transferred at the transfer station to paper or other suitable media by way of pressure.
Related art imaging systems for digital lithographic ink printing are expensive to manufacture. Related imaging systems include a high power light source such as an infrared (“IR”) laser, and alternative fountain solutions having lower heats of vaporization are used in an effort to minimize the optical power requirement.